Red Daisy Farewell
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: "Perkenalkan, aku malaikat penjaga yang akan menemanimu menjelang kematianmu," 'Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa mencintaimu tanpa takut jika kau akan pergi nanti.. Koishiteru yo..' #MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu


_"Perkenalkan, aku malaikat penjaga yang akan menemanimu menjelang kematianmu"_

**.**

**Red Daisy Farewell**

**Kagami Taiga × Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Hope you like it~**

**Don't like just don't read okay**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Ittekimasu," Seorang pemuda bersurai langit membuka pintu apartemennya hendak pergi.

"Hft, saat umurmu hanya tinggal tiga hari, kau masih mau pergi ke tempat menyebalkan itu?" Balas seorang pemuda lain yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan menatap pada sosok yang juga sedang menatap padanya. "Karena itulah aku ingin memaksimalkan sisa hidupku," Dan ia segera menghilang dibalik pintu setelah meninggalkan sebuah senyum.

"Dasar manusia,"

* * *

"Ohayou, Kuroko,"

Kuroko menoleh kala mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia berhenti saat melihat Ogiwara berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Ohayou mo, Ogiwara-kun,"

"Nee, Kuroko apa kau tau hanahaki?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Hanahaki? Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"Bukan apa apa, hanya saja seorang temanku mengalaminya kemarin. Aku merasa sangat aneh karena mereka itu muntah bunga," Kuroko hanya diam mendengar. "Kau sudah pernah mengalaminya belum?" Tanya Ogiwara lagi.

Kuroko terlihat memikirkan jawabannya. "Bagaimana ya, kau sendiri sudah pernah?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Kuroko terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "O iya, katanya jika kita tidak mengatakan perasaan kita atau ditolak oleh orang yang kita sukai, kita bisa mati lho. Kecuali kalau kau operasi,"

"Oh begitu ya,"

"Jangan hanya bilang begitu, aku mengatakan hal ini agar kau tidak cepat mati setelah muntah bunga suatu saat nanti. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menyerah,"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini. "hm, kuharap seperti itu,"

* * *

"Tadaima," Kuroko membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk hingga kembali menutup pintu. Kuroko melepas sepatunya dan terus berjalan hingga ke meja dapur. Ia tersenyum mendapati pemuda bersurai gradasi sedang memasak di sana.

"Ganti bajumu dan segera ke meja makan, aku sudah memasak,"

Kuroko hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tau walau pemuda itu bicara dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam, sebenarnya ia sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Ya, namanya juga Malaikat.

Kuroko segera bergabung dengan Kagami di meja makan. "Itadakimasu," Dan mereka kemudian menikmati makan malam yang tenang bersama.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang tersedia di atas meja, Kagami dan Kuroko segera beranjak mencuci piring. Sekali lagi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang buka suara.

Setelah mencuci piring, keduanya pergi menuju ruang depan dan menonton bersama. Dan ya, lagi tidak ada satu pin dari keduanya yang bersuara. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Kagami-kun," Panggil Kuroko pelan membuat Kagami menoleh padanya. "arigatougozaimashita," lanjut Kuroko tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Kagami.

Kagami hanya menatapnya bingung. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya,"

"Alu rasa aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku bahkan baru menemuimu dua minggu yang lalu. Itu pun karena aku harus menuntunmu pada kematianmu,"

"Karena itu aku berterimakasih,"

Sudahlah, Kagami tidak peduli lagi, bocah di sampingnya ini terkadang memang sangat aneh. Sedang Kuroko kini tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga orang orang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Walau matanya tertuju pada tv di depannya, tapi bukan siaran tv yang terputar di pikirannya.

_'Terimakasih karena kau sudah datang,'_

_Flashback..._

"Tadaima," Kuroko memasuki apartemennya yang kosong. Benar benar kosong, makanya tidak ada yang menyambut kepulangannya, hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Tapi berbeda hari ini.

"Okaeri,"

Kuroko tersentak kaget mendengar sebuah jawaban dari dalam kamarnya. Ia yakin jika tidak ada siapa siapa di tempatnya sekarang. Dan dia yakin, orangtuanya pasti tidak akan berkunjung.

Kuroko melangkah dengan perasaan takut menuju kamarnya. Ia menggenggam ganggang pintu kamar dengan gemetar. Dengan rasa ketakutan, ia membuka pintu perlahan. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat sesosok pemuda dengan sepasang sayap berwarna seputih salju berdiri di depannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku malaikat penjaga yang akan menemanimu menjelang kematianmu"

Bukankah ini lucu? Seorang pemuda asing berada dalam kamarmu dengan sepasang sayap di belakangnya dan dengan santai bilang jika ia adalah Malaikat. Apa kau akan percaya? Belum lagi dia mengatakan 'kematian. Apa dia bercanda?

"Kau hanya memiliki waktu dua minggu lagi,"

Kuroko masih mematung di tempatnya. "Aku membenci hal merepotkan, jadi kuharap kau tidak merepotkan," Pemuda asing itu kembali bicara. "dan aku tidak sedang bercanda, kau dengarkan? Kuroko Tetsuya-kun,"

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya cepat. Entahlah, hal ini masih terasa aneh baginya. "Pasti aku hanya bermimpi,"

"Sayangnya tidak,"

.

"Jadi, apa penyebab aku mati?"

"Aku tidak tau."

Kuroko mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat penjaganya tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya akan berakhir nanti. "Aku hanya seorang 'Malaikat Penjaga', bukan seorang Shinigami," Sepertinya Kagami menangkap ekspresi bingung Kuroko.

"Jadi tugasmu hanya menemaniku sebelum kematianku?"

"Hm,"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Jujur saja, setelah beberapa hari, sepertinya Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal aneh seperti ini. Seorang malaikat penjaga datang padanya, mungkin agak sedikit konyol, tapi itu nyata. Dan Kuroko juga merasa beruntung saat bertemu dengan malaikat penjaganya. Walau artinya ia tidak bisa menikmati hidup lebih lama.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kagami melihat Kuroko yang tampak lemas keluar dari kamarnya. Kuroko benar benar tampak buruk sekarang. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat,"

Kuroko melangkah lemas menuju meja makan. "Aku.. tidak apa apa.." Jawab Kuroko dengan nafas yang tampak sesak. Kagami hanya acuh, toh kan dia hanya seorang Malaikat Penjaga.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Tapi untuk kali ini, sarapan mereka sedikit terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Kuroko terus saja batuk, dan tentu saja membuat Kagami keheranan. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa apa?"

"E-em.. aku tidak apa apa kok," Kuroko mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan Kagami. Tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi seorang Malaikat? Tentu saja Kagami tidak percaya jika pemuda di depannya ini sedang baik baik saja.

'_Sepertinya sebentar lagi,'_

"Uhuk!" Kuroko kembali terbatuk dan itu terus memburuk. Jujur saja, sejak awal ia merasa sangat tidak enak badan. Kuroko terus terbatuk hingga akhirnya perkiraan Kagami benar.

Setelah batuk yang menjadi jadi barusan, Kuroko baru saja memuntahkan sebuah bunga berkelopak merah dari batuknya. Kuroko terdiam, ia menatap Kagami dengan tatapan keheranannya.

Kagami hanya balas menatap dengan malas. "Dasar merepotkan,"

'_Daisy merah. Benar-benar sesuai denganmu,'_

.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya cepat sambil menatap pada Kagami. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, hanya kau yang ada disini," Balas Kagami tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada majalah yang ia pegang. "jangan pasang tampang bodohmu itu,"

Wajar saja kan, jika Kuroko bingung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kagami mengajaknya bicara hanya untuk basa basi. Biasanya Kagami tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku tidak apa. Tapi kalau kau mau, mungkin saja itu bisa mengubah nasibmu dan menunda kematianmu,"

"Aku tidak keberatan kok, jika seandainya aku mati sekarang,"

Kuroko terus saja tersenyum jika mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kagami. Bagaimana sikap dingin Kagami yang bahkan masih saja sama namun disaat tertentu juga menjadi hangat.

'_Aku benar benar berharap jika segera mati,'_

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak akan melakukan apa pun?" Seorang pemuda berkaca mata bertanya pada Kagami di atap apartemen.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku memang seorang malaikat, rrapi tidak berhak mengubah takdirnya. Kecuali dia sendiri yang mengubahnya," Balas Kagami menatap pada langit yang kosong. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu. Kau kan Shinigami, seharusnya kau senang jika ada nyawa yang harus kau ambil kan?"

Pemuda Shinigami itu memperbaiki letak kacamata yang bahkan tak bergeser sedikit pun dengan satu jarinya. "Aku memang Shinigami, tapi pekerjaan seperti itu sangat nerepotkan bagiku,"

"Midorima, kapan kau akan mengambil nyawanya?"

"Malam ini, tepat tengah malam,"

Kagami hanya diam tidak menanggapi, ia masih saja menatap pada langit yang kosong. _'Malam ini ya,'_ Midorima menatap lurus pada Kagami, dan yang diperhatikan sadar dengan hal itu. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa apa," Balas Midorima segera. "hanya saja aneh melihatmu yang seperti ini,"

Kini giliran Kagami yang menatap bingung Midorima. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aneh saja. Setahuku seorang Kagami Taiga tidak pernah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan penuh. Kau selalu meninggalkan orang yang kau jaga setelah menemuinya sekali dua kali, bahkan kau pernah tidak menemui mereka sekali pun,"

Kagami hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus membalas dengan apa. Karena ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia seperti ini.

* * *

"Malam ini,"

Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami yang sepertinya bicara padanya. "Ada apa dengan malam ini?"

Kagami tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap sebentar pada manik biru milik Kuroko. "Malam ini semua akan berakhir,"

Tidak perlu minta penjelasan, Kuroko juga sudah mengerti. Ia hanya diam dan kemudian mengangguk kecil. "hm, aku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Kuroko dan kemudian tersenyum pada Kagami.

Kagami seketika terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak sabar bahkan tersenyum saat kematian sudah ada di depan matanya. Bahkan ia saja yang dulunya adalah seorang manusia biasa masih takut saat mengetahui jika hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Kagami kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko. "Dasar aneh,"

.

"Bulan purnama," Kuroko menatap dengan tatapan lembut keluar jendelanya memperhatikan bulan yang akan menjadi saksi kematiannya. _'Otou-san, okaa-san, aku pergi dulu. Setidaknya dengan ini kalian tidak perlu lagi repot repot mengirimkan segala keperluanku. Karena itu yang kalian inginkan 'kan,'_

"Sudah waktunya," Kagami masuk ke kamar Kuroko dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menatap pada Kuroko yang tampak tenang tenang saja. Ia benar benar heran melihat pemuda di depannya, masih duduk dengan tenang tanpa takut sedikit pun.

Kuroko perlahan bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kagami. "Apa akan sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Entah, aku merasakannya sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku meminta pada shinigami yang akan mengambil nyawamu untuk mengambilnya pelan pelan,"

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya. Kagami benar benar seorang malaikat di hidupnya. "Apa setelah ini... kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Kuroko berucap dengan pelan.

Kagami hanya terdiam, dia hanya seorang malaikat penjaga, bukan Tuhan yang tau segalanya. "Jika seandainya kau terlahir kembali entah menjadi apa itu, bagaimana tidak," jawab Kagami dan tidak mendapat respons apa pun dari Kuroko. Hening sesaat. "Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk mati? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mendapatkan cinta orang itu? Kenapa kau tidak operasi saja?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, ia harus mulai dari mana menjawab semua pertanyaan Kagami tadi. "Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuaku, cukup sampai sini mereka mengusirku dalam diam. Dan aku rasa percuma saja mengutarakan perasaanku jika seandainya kami tidak bisa bersatu, dan mati adalah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa bersamanya," Jawab Kuroko lirih.

Perlahan senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya. "Dan setidaknya aku tamat dalam rasa cinta,"

Kagami lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Mungkin yang lebih pantas disebut Malaikat adalah pemuda kecil di depannya ini.

'_Ini saatnya'_

Sadar tidak sadar, Kagami tiba-tiba menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya setelah mendengar bisikan yang menandakan jika ini waktunya acara puncak. Tentu saja Kuroko jadi bingung. "Kagami-kun?"

"Ini sudah saatnya. Akan sedikit sakit, jadi tahanlah untuk sebentar," Kagami berucap lembut, dan Kuroko menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Kagami dapat melihat Midorima yang dengan tenangnya melayang di luar.

Kuroko mengepal erat tangannya. Ini yang ia inginkan, jadi seharusnya ia tidak takut. '_Terimakasih karena sudah datang. 'Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku dua minggu ini. Terimakasih karena menjadi Malaikat Penjaga ku,' _

Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kagami. "Aku sudah siap," Kuroko berkata pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kagami.

Kagami menatap pada Midorima yang masih melayang di luar, dan kemudian ia mengangguk. _'Lakukan sekarang,'_

Perlahan Midorima mengangkat sabitnya, dan dengan secepat kilat mengayunkannya. Kagami dapat merasakan Kuroko yang tersentak. "Rasanya sakit..." Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kagami.

Kagami dapat merasakan sakit di dadanya saat melihat wajah manis itu tersenyum tulus dan... menangis.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kuroko masih tersenyum. "Arigatou," Dan Kuroko kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kagami. "Hontou arigatou..."

Kagami makin mengeratkan pelukannya walau ia tau jika orang dalam pelukannya tidak akan membalas. Kagami menatap pada Midorima yang membungkuk padanya dan kemudian menghilang di langit malam.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa lemah menjadi seorang malaikat. Aku yakin jika kita akan bertemu lagi. Karena aku yakin kau akan terlahir kembali menjadi seorang Malaikat bersayap kebahagian..."

* * *

_'Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa mencintaimu tanpa takut jika kau akan pergi nanti.. Koishiteru yo..'_

'_Aku berharap menjadi seseorang yang berhasil membuatmu memilih meninggalkan dunia ini. Jika saja itu aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi secepat ini hanya karena sebuah daisy merah. Tapi tidak apa, karena dengan begini kita tidak akan pernah terpisah karena sepasang sayap bodoh dan Kami-sama tidak punya alasan untuk menentang kita. Aishiteru...'_

**END**

* * *

A/N

Satu lagi oneshoot KagaKuro.. Ceritanya nggak ngena ya? wajar, author amatir-,- Bulan ini temanya hanahaki. Dan ini lah hasilnya! Jeng jeng jeng! #apasih ...

Oke, buat yang udah baca and review.. Se no~

Arigatougozaimashita!^^

Jaa, matane~


End file.
